A Mother's Day To Never Forget
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Lilac feels that she can't attend a Mother's Day event because she doesn't have a mother, Queen Bliss steps in to help as she sees Lilac as a daughter. A belated Mother's Day story written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**A belated Mother's Day story from guestsurprise, who owns Lilac, Lauhin, Bliss, Tyina, Jocu, and Optimo. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Ben 10 (because Blitzwolfer is mentioned) belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. :)**

* * *

**A Mother's Day To Never Forget**

As Lilac sadly sat by the water, she remembered that she no longer had a mom and she felt like her heart was breaking.

"This season is going to be strange," she said to herself.

"What is strange, honey?" Bliss asked, now walking over to her and giving her a gentle nudge. At Lilac's school, they were having a Mother's Day Party and everyone had a mother except her. Because she was from an orphanage.

"Oh uh…nothing, Queen Bliss," she said gently, now looking a bit concerned.

"Honey, you know you can talk to me about anything…what is it?" Bliss soothed, now coming closer.

"Well…I…ummm…," Lilac started, but at that moment she saw a large fluffy dog pass by and she almost jumped three feet in the air.

"Whoa, honey! Easy!" Bliss said, now trying to calm her down.

"Sorry! Dogs just scare me sometimes," Lilac said, now standing up because she was still shaken up.

"Dogs? I didn't know that…," Bliss said calmly.

"Yeah, I was bitten by a dog a few years ago and it scared me so bad that I don't let dogs come anywhere near me," Lilac said.

"Me either!" Tyina said, now trying to shake off her feeling. "I am better with Blitzwolfer, but other dogs still scare me to an extent."

"I see. Well, you both are alright. So no need to fear," Bliss smiled, now looking back at Lilac and letting her tail wag gently. "Lilac? How about you tell me what's really on your mind."

"I-I just can't." Lilac said, now a bit nervous and walking away briskly. Bliss arched an eyebrow and then crossed her arms.

"This is not the end of this conversation, honey," she said with a sly smile.

An hour later….

Lilac was right in the middle of cleaning her room when she heard a knock on the door. As she got up and opened it, she squeaked as she felt someone whisk her up and throw her over their shoulder.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! HEY!" She begged, now trying to get down.

"Now, now…easy…you behave yourself, little one," a voice chuckled. Lilac looked and saw that it was Optimo who had her. Her eyes widened because she hadn't had much time to speak and she was whisked to the realm!

Once inside, she noticed that Bliss was giggling because she and Lauhin were having some quality time.

"W-What's happening?" Lilac asked.

"Bliss wants to see you personally," Optimo smiled, now seeing the queen come out and smile at the young girl.

"Perfect! You are right in time. Come here, little one," Bliss smiled, now opening all four arms. Lilac paused and her face turned red in embarrassment. "Oh, honey…come here…,"

And with that, Bliss walked over and gently pulled her into her arms. "I have been looking for you and waiting to talk to you. There is something we need to talk about."

"R-Really? About what?" She asked.

"About you not telling me what is bothering you; I care about you. Now, please talk to me," she cooed, now gently pulling Lilac back as she tried to walk away. "Honey…,"

"T-There is a Mother's Day event at my school. I won't be going though because I don't have a mom," she said, now almost crying.

"Of course you do. Me," Bliss smiled, now nuzzling her cheek.

"I-I can't have a queen come! I'm not a princess!" Lilac said, now turning away.

"Oh, come now~. Yes, you can invite my mother to come. After all…she does see you as special to all of us," Jocu smirked, now lounging on a nearby sofa.

"B-But…," Lilac started.

"Lilac, relax. You shouldn't be afraid to ask me something that's important to you," Bliss said, now transforming into a beautiful woman with golden hair and a rainbow streak in it. "This is the form I will use when it is time to go. But we have time before your party though."

Lilac nodded shyly as Bliss transformed back into her Lauhinian form. Bliss then let her tail wrap around Lilac and pulled her to her. "Hey now. Loosen up, honey."

And with that, the queen took the young girl into the room with the pit of feathers. Bliss then gave her a playful smirk and turned around.

"I'm not letting you go until you agree to relax," Bliss chuckled. But Lilac saw some of the feathers playfully pull the queen into the feather pit. "EEEEEEEEK, hey!"

As the queen was being tickled, Lilac was giggling too since Bliss still had her in her tail. After a few moments, Bliss turned and began tickling her and she bent down under the feathers to tickle her feet.

"Keep laughing honey. You need to smile more," Bliss chuckled, still bent over. But Lilac took that opportunity to tickle the queen's tail, hearing her melodic laughter as she tried to straighten up. "Hey! No fair, you!"

Lilac then began giggling as the queen stood up and gently grabbed her face and began nuzzling her in her neck and around her ears. Lilac tried to get away but Bliss had her.

"Not so fast, honey," Bliss giggled, now kissing her nose. "You're one of us and you're going to be treated like it. Especially since my son has taking such a liking to you."

"Oh…uh…Jocu?" Lilac asked.

"Yes. He says you are a great friend and he really enjoys your company." Bliss smiled. "And…I feel like you have more than just friendship for him."

"Well…I do like Jocu, but I know the rules of Lauhinians and humans," Lilac said gently. But Bliss only lifted her chin with her claw.

"Don't worry about that for now; right now, we have a Mother's Day event coming up," Bliss smiled. She then saw Lilac blush as Jocu winked at her; she definitely was falling more and more for him every day.

_At the Mother's Day Party…_

Lilac sat in the corner as the mother's walked in with their daughters. As she sighed a bit, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, honey. You need to come and enjoy yourself," a sweet voice said. As she turned, she practically plowed into the beautiful queen behind her.

And what a party it was! They had tea, cakes, and cuddle time with their mothers. Lilac curled into her side and hugged her.

"Thanks, Your Highness," she whispered, but Bliss only kissed her head.

"Enough of formalities. I see you as my daughter, honey, and you're welcome!" Bliss smiled, now hugging her tighter. The royal family was always there when they needed them!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry it's late, but Happy belated Mother's Day to the mothers out there!**

**To guestsurprise: What a sweet story! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
